yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Minatozaki
Anna Minatozaki (湊崎・杏奈, Minatozaki Anna) is an OC created by Avnore. She attends Akademi High School as a second-year student in Classroom 2-2. Appearance Anna is a petite girl with fair skin and dark brown hair at shoulder length, often accessorized with a bright yellow hairpin. She has long, asymmetrical bangs parted to the right and large amber eyes. Anna's school attire consists a white blouse rolled up into 3/4 sleeves, a red tie, and a red plaid skirt, as is the bare minimum for the female Akademi uniform in Avnore's fanon. She wears navy knee-length socks and prefers to wear pink sneakers rather than lovers. She usually keeps her shirt untucked since it's not visible underneath her black cardigan, but tucks it in when she forgets to bring her sweater or when it's too hot outside to wear it. In-game, though, she would probably wear Uniform #5 with black cardigan and open blazer. Anna wears shorts underneath her skirt, so any panty shots Yandere-chan takes of her will not count. Personality Anna is an dilligent, hard-working student. She is an optimist at heart and tries her best in everything she does, but is easily discouraged and influenced whether or not it's to her benefit. She is on good terms with most other students, though some are put off by her optimism and happy-go-lucky personality. In essence, Anna sees the bigger picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them—sometimes to a fault. Anna's hobbies include reading, writing, and general athletics. While she may be a bit shy upon meeting new people, while amongst friends or speaking about any book-related topic, her more energetic and cheerful side comes out. Her favorite genres are fantasy and historical fiction, while her favorite authors are Yukio Mishima and Charles Dickens. In terms of literarily-inclined assignments and the like, she tends to write much more than she needs to, much to her teachers' slight annoyance. Despite coming off as well put together, Anna is also easily pressured and prone to accumulating emotional stress. She is often paranoid about whether or not she's being too annoying or if people are actually slandering her behind her back rather than bringing up their concerns to her personally. Oftentimes she feels obligated to put up a front and hide her troubles, and as much as she would like to get along with everybody, Anna feels that some people are only friends with her out of pity. For those reasons, Anna sees very few people as her close friends. After getting close to her, however, Anna will become much more comfortable with indulging in her "stranger" interests, such as her fascination with watching crustaceans (mostly crabs and lobsters) eat. She has a tank of live shrimp in her home for this reason, though she would never even think of eating them herself as she sees them as her children. During middle school, Anna was in the baseball club, and although she had lost interest in baseball by the time she got to Akademi, she still enjoys sports and helps out with various sports clubs from time to time. Anna is of Christian faith, but she does not discriminate against other people, nor does she flaunt her beliefs or force them on others. Background Anna's family is heavily religious and mildly conservative, but still rather open-minded in many respects. She lived her life in an upper middle class environment and attended a couple public schools in a district south of Tokyo. In middle school, she was the vice captain of the baseball club, and also dated one of the members despite not really being into him, after which his mother felt that they were too young to date and forced them to break up. Aside from that, however, her life has been relatively uneventful. Quotes Relationships Yōji Minatozaki Anna's older brother. While their parents disapprove of his decision to put off college to make a name as a traveling musician, Anna thinks what he did was admirable. As siblings, they have been close since childhood. Their quarrels, if any, were always brief, possibly because of their large age gap and (consequently) Yōji's maturity. Anna and Yōji continue to keep in touch via email and phone. Once in a while, he sends her postcards and souvenirs from his travels, though they haven't actually seen each other in person in two years. Miyuji Shan As someone who comes from a relatively conservative family, Anna admires Miyuji for her free-spirited personality. While they have not spoken more than once or twice, and Anna doubts the upperclassman remembers her, Anna hopes to learn more about Miyuji as a person and the reason for her change, though she's not quite ready to join the Light Music Club. Anna is unsure of whether her feelings toward the third-year are romantic or not and has questioned this many times, though to be honest she doesn't actually mind either way. Yandere-chan Anna thinks Ayano has trouble socializing, but is actually a kind girl inside. For that reason, she wishes to befriend Ayano, but has yet to approach her directly. All her attempts at getting her attention have either been ignored or unnoticed, although Anna hopes it's the latter. Gallery Anna Minatozaki Portrait.png|In-game portrait v1 Anna Minatozaki Portrait v2.png|In-game portrait v2 Anna Minatozaki Kisekae Portrait.png|Kisekae Portrait Anna Minatozaki Full Body v1.png|Full Body Trivia * Anna is very passionate about Bolt, which she watched with her father when she was ten. Even now, she still cries when she hears the song "Barking at the Moon". * Anna loves sweets, and often visits various bakeries when she has the time. Her nickname, "Anpan", comes from this, as anpan is a kind of Japanese sweet roll. ** If she had to choose, however Anna would say she prefers melonpan over anpan. *yeah she fucking writes poetry Category:Avnore's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:No Club Category:Students Category:Normal OCs Category:OCs of The Month